Priceless
by KNDfreak
Summary: It was moments like this that made life worth living. Oneshot. Fluff. JxD.


Jak couldn't help but stare at the redhead in his bed. On many occassions, the blond had never stopped to think about the beauty lying in bed until now, when there was no scowl of disapproval or no smartass smirk or even when that rounded face was twisted in ecstasy, and lust. Behind the mask that was Daxter, was a beautiful boy, er, man.

Yes, Daxter was now a man, and in some ways, Jak could accept this; but he'll always be that same little cocky-ass Daxter from Sandover, the same old Daxter that hid behind Jak, making verable threats instead of physical, and that was alright with Jak, as far as he cared. He wouldn't have it any other way.

In fact, Daxter's firey like attitude was the reason Jak was attracted to him in the first place, besides he, Daxter, and sometimes Keira being the only kids that actually went out to play. He liked Daxter because, honestly, what was there not to like about him? He keeps people amused, even Torn had to begrudgingly admit that.

Still, though, looking at Daxter now, you would have never guessed that behind this little badass of a brat, lies a softie, especially now, when Daxter was asleep.

Even after the glow of sex, Daxter still looked cute with his red blazing hair spreading wildly across the pillows, the flush of his face revealing the light freckles, and mouth slightly ajaw to reveal two buckteeth as his overbite. The sweat, instead of damaging this picture, only help increased the cuteness more.

Jak was probably having a Tess moment, but really, it was one of those moments that just makes you wanna say 'Aww!'

And Daxter would probably kill him if he knew this thought.

The blond let out a small, silent chuckle as Daxter grumbled something that he couldn't understand as the smaller moved closer to the blond. The redhead struggle between what it seems to be waking up or falling back to sleep before deciding to wake up. Bright, light blue eyes blinked slowly before looking at the tall blond.

"Hey." He whispered, back still sore from last night. Jak smiled softly.

"Hey." He returned the favor. Daxter yawned, stretching, nearly hitting Jak in the process, before cuddling up to the blond and looked back up again, sleep disappearing.

"You're up early." The redhead comment, realizing that it was indeed, early for even Jak to be up. Jak shrugged before wrapping his arm around Daxter protectively, nuzzling him.

"I know. It was the best sleep I've ever gotten."

"No nightmares?" Daxter looked up, worry plashed across his face. Jak chuckled before shaking his head, kissing Daxter on the forehead.

"No." He then looked at the clock. "We've got about an hour or so before Torn wants us up for a mission." He said, looking back at Daxter. The redhead grinned, wrapping his arms around Jak's neck, eyebrow raised in suggestion. Jak rolled his eyes. "I know you're still sore from last night's activity." Daxter pouted, scrambling away from the party pooper.

"Yeah, yeah. You're no fun." Jak raise an eyebrow.

"That's not what you were saying last night. I thought we had loads of fun, then." Daxter smacked him with a pillow.

"Pervert."

"Says the person who wants a quickie in, what? Four in the morning?"

"Hey!" Daxter glared at his friend turned lover as he laughed quietly before getting out of bed.

"Breakfast; want some?"

"Coffee and pancakes please." Daxter said, grinning cheekishly at the blond. Jak rolled his eyes before making his way downstairs. Daxter sighed before snuggling back into the warmth and smell that was pure Jak.

It moments like this that made life worth it. When everyone had wanted to kill him and Jak off because of a simple misunderstanding, these were the moments Daxter had looked forward to, and will always looked foward to, because really, at the end of the day, the only person Daxter had ever looked up to had been Jak. So, bring it on, World, do your worse!

The Demolition Duo would be ready for you!

"Dax! Food's ready!"

But until said World would give them hell, Daxter will take in all the relaxtion he could get.


End file.
